ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapons Great Axe: :Lvl 5 - Butterfly Axe :Lvl 8 - Inferno Axe :Lvl 12 - Greataxe :Lvl 16 - Moth Axe :Lvl 20 - Neckchopper - (highly suggested) :Lvl 25 - Plantbane - (As nice as the Neckchopper is, this is a solid replacement) :Lvl 28 - Military Axe :Lvl 30 - Centurion's Axe or :Lvl 31 - Voulge/Voulge +1/Twicer :Lvl 34 - Heavy Axe :Lvl 37 - Horror Voulge :Lvl 39 - Huge Moth Axe :Lvl 42 - Raifu :Lvl 46 - Eisentaenzer :Lvl 49 - Gigant Axe :Lvl 54 - Executioner :Lvl 56 - Schwarz Axt :Lvl 59 - Heavy Darksteel Axe :Lvl 62 - Demon's Axe :Lvl 64 - Colossal Axe :Lvl 67 - Pendragon Axe (Long pop for nm, but great base dmg) :Lvl 69 - Berserker's Axe :Lvl 69 - Sparth - Great basedmg and +Haste. Even better if you got the Supremacy Earring :Lvl 70 - Rune Chopper - (Latent Effects are activated at cost of 3 MP per 3 seconds, very high DoT w/ effects) :Lvl 71 - Bhuj :Lvl 71 - Fourth Toporok :Lvl 71 - Gawain's Axe :Lvl 72 - Martial Bhuj :Lvl 72 - Foolkiller - (ZNM Drop, great accuracy and attack stats, with a latent effect of STR+8) :Lvl 72 - Rampager - (Latent Effect is active after obtaining 500 Weapon Skill Points) :Lvl 73 - Toporok :Lvl 73 - Perdu Voulge - (Latent Effect active while you have less than 100% TP and during Weapon Skills) :Lvl 74 - Byakko's Axe :Lvl 75 - Erlking's Kheten - The possible augments on this Great Axe can easily make it better than Byakko's Axe. It generally has better base damage as well as the possibility of Double Attack, attack, strength, or agility, and different elemental additional effects. :Lvl 75 - Bravura :Lvl 75 - Conqueror :Lvl 75 - Lumberjack This is the starting great axe for the Trial of the Magians for Path 1 (Physical) Path 2 (Elemental) :Lvl 80 - Vermeil Bhuj STR +8 Additional Effect: Amnesia :Lvl 80 - Sumeru This is the starting great axe for the Weapon Skills Trial of the Magians End Game Great Axes These axes are the top 5 Great Axes that a warrior can ever potentially own: Martial Bhuj is a rare drop from an ENM, Byakko's Axe drops from the Sky God - Byakko, Perdu Voulge is obtained in exchange for 48,000 Imperial Standing Credits and requires a Mercenary Rank of Second Lieutenant or higher, Bravura is the fully upgraded Great Axe relic, and Conqueror is the Warrior's Mythic Weapon. :Martial Bhuj :Byakko's Axe* :Perdu Voulge :Bravura and Conqueror Bear in mind that these Great Axes can be difficult to acquire and that reaching 75 with a Fourth Division Toporok is sufficient until you can access a Byakko's Axe or Perdu Voulge. It's worth noting that while the weaponskill damage output of a Martial Bhuj, due to its TP Bonus, will usually outperform any other Great Axe in the game while using Steel Cyclone, it will ultimately fall behind other weapons when considering melee DoT as well. In merit parties, where Warriors generally use Raging Rush or King's Justice instead, the Perdu Voulge's higher base damage and hidden effects of +5 Accuracy and +10 Attack while under 100% TP and during Weapon Skills means that it will generally put out better Weapon Skills and more damage over time than any other Great Axe aside from Bravura or Conqueror. *Byakko's Axe is comparable in usefulness to Berserker's Axe. Both are good because of their high base damage. If you are unable to obtain a Byakko's Axe, Berserker's Axe is a good alternative. Grips: With the additions of grips many of these are inexpensive ways to boost your stats and or provide an occasional 'additional effect'. :Lvl 30 - Brass Grip +1 :Lvl 55 - Sword Strap or Mythril Grip +1 the latter has nice modifiers for Steel Cyclone :Lvl 60 - Pole Grip Great grip for the Double Attack bonus, a fairly popular piece :Lvl 65 - Axe Grip or Platinum Grip/Platinum Grip +1 +1 is pricey, but NQ may be difficult to find Claymore Grip is also an option @ Lvl 65 but I think Pole Grip is still a better option IMO. Axe: :Lvl 1 - Bronze Axe :Lvl 8 - Brass Axe :Lvl 13 - Bone Axe :Lvl 15 - Bastokan Axe :Lvl 16 - Bone Pick :Lvl 20 - Battleaxe :Lvl 28 - Military Pick :Lvl 31 - War Pick +1 :Lvl 32 - Warrior's Axe :Lvl 37 - Mythril Axe :Lvl 40 - Combat Caster's Axe and/or Razor Axe (AF1) :Lvl 43 - Combat Caster's Axe +1 or Combat Caster's Axe +2 :Lvl 48 - Viking Axe - (very useful, highly recommended) :Lvl 56 - Darksteel Axe +1 - (Useful axe for the extra DMG) :Lvl 60 - Tungi - (Excellent Axe. Great Main/Offahnd axe. Good dps and drops fairly easily off a spawned NM in Quicksand Caves) :Lvl 60 - Sirocco Axe - (Higher DPS than Tungi and free from Brown Caskets in Cape Teriggan. Don't use it when fighting Puks though.) :Lvl 63 - Fransisca - (Another good axe dropped by Aquarius. You'll be competing with rangers for it) :Lvl 68 - Acha d'Armas/Nadziak/Nadziak +1 :Lvl 70 - Juggernaut - (Excellent offhand axe for its unprecedented +attack.) :Lvl 71 - Tabarzin :Lvl 71 - Iron Ram Pick :Lvl 72 - Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 - Maneater :Lvl 85 - Guichard's Axe +1 - (Str+8 Att.+18) Note: At the above level 48 zone, the dynamics of dual wielding axes become somewhat complicated. Swords may be worn in the offhand or sub slot, you will likely keep a Viking axe for its +10 ACC till lvl 75 as a backup weapon, but you may not. If someone more experienced than me can give a good opinion on this. I will gladly let them. ~User:Andres Note: At level 56, you will want to wear the Darksteel Axe +1. I was an Elvaan, with no Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet, and had no problem hitting the Exp monsters. But, If you can absolutely not hit them, offhand the Viking Axe only until level 60, when you get the Tungi. I highly recommend not using a Viking Axe after that point. End Game Axes The concept of Axes for the end game is potentially complicated for WAR. There are 3 main axes, and they can be worn either in main hand or off hand. The Axes: :Lvl 70 - Juggernaut :Lvl 72 - Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 - Maneater :Lvl 85 - Guichard's Axe +1 - (Str+8 Att.+18) Generally, Juggernaut is considered the 'best' offhand weapon due to its high +Attack and +STR. Because the damage of weaponskills determined by the DMG of the mainhand, the Woodville's Axe is generally considered the best primary weapon, however, recently Maneater has become the most favored of all axes. This is due to it acting as a DMG49 axe with Attack +18 and Accuracy +5 so long as your current TP is under 100 (this latent also is active during Weapon Skills.) Furthermore, due to the increadibly limited suply of Juggernaut's, the Tabarzin is often used as a viable offhand weapon, and is also a viable choice for a primary weapon if a Woodville's Axe is not available. The most popular set up at 75 for Axe/Axe WARs is Woodville's/Maneater with Maneater/Juggernaut or Maneater/Ridill being the eventual goal of most. Slightly less popular but still viable with enough accuracy in other slots would be Woodville's/Juggernaut or Woodville's/Ridill. Sword: :Lvl 30 - Centurion's Sword - (Acc+2 Atk+3 makes this an unusually solid sword for Warrior. Offhand 1 of these any time you go to 30cap.) :Lvl 55 - Bloodsword - (Good sword for off hand for the STR, drain effect handy when solo) :Lvl 65 - Ifrit's Blade - (Good sword off hand, STR+3 and Attack Bonus helps) :Lvl 70 - Joyeuse - (Good sword for off hand and relatively easy to get.) :Lvl 70 - 'Ridill' - (This is clearly a pipe dream, but is the BEST off-hand weapon for Warrior hands down.) :Lvl 75 - Organics - (ZNM drop, with excellent offensive stats. Only downside is the -55 HP stat. Good alternative sword.) Marksmanship Crossbow :Lvl 1 - Light Crossbow :Lvl 10 - Legionnaire's Crossbow :Lvl 12 - Crossbow :Lvl 25 - Power Crossbow :Lvl 37 - Rikonodo :Lvl 40 - Thug's Zamburak :Lvl 58 - Armbrust :Lvl 74 - Staurobow or Staurobow +1 - (HQ version adds Ranged Attack +18) :Lvl 74 - Grand Crossbow Bolt Note: This part is unique in the sense that status bolts do not ever disappear in usefulness. The only bolt you should change is the type you use to inflict damage. Bolts marked with a star are status bolts. :Lvl 1 - Bronze Bolt or Crossbow Bolt :*Lvl 10 - Blind Bolt :*Lvl 15 - Acid Bolt - (Very useful!) :*Lvl 20 - Sleep Bolt :Lvl 25 - Bloody Bolt - (Very useful for solo situations) :Lvl 30 - Holy Bolt :Lvl 40 - Mythril Bolt - (Not really suggested, see below) After the 40s or so, it becomes very difficult to hit EXP mobs, much less even having the additional effects proc. Spamming Acid Bolt shots until one hits is more effective in cost, and your DoT will increase. The D rank in Marksmanship really begins to show here, since it is approx 10 lvls less than RNG. +Ranged Accuracy from Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets or Seiryu's Kote can help compensate, when macroed in for Ranged Attacks. Also, having Marksmanship skilled and a Crossbow/Bolts around is useful for pulling and solo all the way up to 75. Archery Bow Note: For most bows, especially those used in parties, I suggest the +1 versions for the + Ranged Attack and + Ranged Accuracy, since as a WAR, you will not focus on it in equipment. Most WARs find that using Archery past the low levels is a waste of gil with the arrows. Warriors have very low Archery skill just like Marksmanship, but no equivalent to bloody bolts in the arrow department. :Lvl 1 - Shortbow :Lvl 5 - Longbow :Lvl 16 - Power Bow :Lvl 30 - Great Bow :Lvl 40 - Battle Bow :Lvl 55 - Lightning Bow/Lightning Bow +1 - (For the DEX+. Use this until Bomb Core at 63) Arrow Note: If the bow is only going to be used for pulling, then stick to whatever arrow you think is decent in price, or use a Poison Arrow. Most arrows here assume some Damage use. :Lvl 1 - Wooden Arrow :Lvl 7 - Bone Arrow :Lvl 14 - Iron Arrow :Lvl 17 - Beetle Arrow :Lvl 19 - Poison Arrow :Lvl 24 - Silver Arrow :Lvl 29 - Horn Arrow :Lvl 35 - Sleep Arrow :Lvl 45 - Ice Arrow, Fire Arrow, or Lightning Arrow :Lvl 60 - Demon Arrow :Lvl 70 - Kabura Arrow (very handy when soloing BLM mobs) Throwing Note: This is the most popular pulling device due to its unlimited use. Since most of these are only used for pulling, I feel updates are not necessary unless you have the money. Do not inconvenience yourself over a small increase in Damage on a throwing item. Combat Caster's Boomerang +1/2 is the exception!!! :Lvl 1 - Happy Egg (For Tanking)' :Lvl 6 - Coarse Boomerang :Lvl 14 - Boomerang :Lvl 19 - Flame Boomerang :Lvl 33 - Long Boomerang (For Tanking; if you do not have a Happy Egg; AGI increases defensive skill rates and evasion) :Lvl 43 - Combat Caster's Boomerang +1 or Combat Caster's Boomerang +2 (One of these two are crucial! This is the only Ranged weapon that will increase Accuracy! I say buy this no matter what you normally use in case you party in an area where the effect takes place.) :Lvl 50 - Peiste Dart (careful its throw-able) :Lvl 54 - Smart Grenade (careful it can be thrown) :Lvl 55 - Goblin Grenade :Lvl 58 - Tiphia Sting Accuracy/Attack +2. Useful until 63 :Lvl 60 - 'Bibiki Seashell' (for tanking and extra VIT increases Steel Cyclone damage) :Lvl 63 - Bomb Core :Lvl 70 - ''Fire Bomblet :Lvl 84 - Ravager's Orb - (STR +4 Attack +8) Keeping a Boomerang around at all times is a good idea for pulling if you don't want to deal with Crossbows and Bolts. Bomb Core and Fire Bomblet are both really nice pieces of gear and they can't be thrown anymore, so no worries about wasting gil on them. Armor Head :Lvl 1 - Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 - Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 - Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 - Bone Mask - +1 adds Evasion :Lvl 17 - Lizard Helm :Lvl 21 - Beetle Mask - +1 adds Evasion :Lvl 24 - Emperor Hairpin/'Empress Hairpin' :Lvl 30 - Centurion's Visor :Lvl 39 - Dobson Bandanna :Lvl 41 - Voyager Sallet - Never goes out of style. STR+3 & DEX+4, and can be worn for a while. :Lvl 43 - Valkyrie's Mask or Walkure Mask (if you cannot obtain Voyager Sallet) :Lvl 59 - Zeal Cap (Great TP piece) :Lvl 59 - Sipahi Turban (weapon skills mostly) :Lvl 60 - Patroclus's Helm - (Great helm. -5 Enmity can't be beat, Your Ninja Tanks will love you. Only lose 1 STR from Sipahi Turban) :Lvl 65 - Wivre Mask (STR VIT and evasion on 1 item! Excellent for tanking, but expensive) :Lvl 68 - Fourth Haube - (DEF: 23 STR +3 Evasion +5 Subtle Blow +4) :Lvl 70 - Optical Hat - (Drop off force pop NM Hakutaku) Typically used for accuracy-based weapon skills, such as Rampage because the Walahra Turban is much better to TP build in. :Lvl 73 - Adaman Celata - (Nice mixture of accuracy and attack) :Lvl 73 - Hecatomb Cap - (Very useful for weaponskills) :Lvl 75 - Askar Zucchetto - Almost as much haste as Walahra Turban but it has STR +4 DEX +4 VIT +4 :Lvl 75 - Champion's Galea- Very versatile piece of equipment due to the two Augments that can be placed on it. Obtained when you complete A_Moogle_Kupo_d'Etat_Missions. :Lvl 75 - Walahra Turban - Considered the best end-game head piece for WAR, because of the HP+ and the 5% Haste.(Obtained after donating 1,000 Bronze Pieces to Gajaad in Al Zahbi. You can buy Bronze Pieces at the Auction House, or obtain them with Imperial Standing. 20,000 IS = 1,000 Bronze Pieces) Lvl 75 - Genbu's Kabuto- Great macro piece for tanking and for Steel Cyclone. :Lvl 78 - Perle Salade - STR +5 VIT +5 Attack +7 Haste +3% Set: Haste +5% good for Steel Cyclone if u cant get Askar Zucchetto cheap on AH or get from abyssea for 4k Cruor :Lvl 78 - Senshin Hachimaki - Accuracy +12, Great Axe skill +5, Conserve TP +5 :Lvl 78 - Ryoshi Hachimaki - Accuracy +12, Axe skill +5, Conserve TP +5 :Lvl 85 - Ravager's Mask +2- STR+8 Vit+8 Acc+14 Att+14 Critical hit rate +3% Double attack +4% good for tp build and good for King's Justice or Raging Rush. Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or :Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust or :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 43 Royal Squire's Chainmail +1 or Royal Squire's Chainmail +2 (under own nation's control, more useful than Brigandine Armor for DD in this situation) :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor/Brigandine +1/Luisant Haubert :Lvl 55 Jaridah Peti Jaridah Peti is an alternative to Royal Knight's Chainmail. Many people find it useful because of the Accuracy. :Lvl 55 Royal Knight's Chainmail (This can work as a stopgap until you get an Haubergeon) :Lvl 57 Scorpion Harness (Possible alternative to a Haubergeon) :Lvl 59 Haubergeon (The big one. This is the first big step toward end game pieces.) (I wouldn't level past 59 without one-Correctionfluid) :Lvl 69 Hauberk A bit better than Haubergeon, but limited to only WAR/DRK/BST. I recommend this body if you plan to play on WAR a lot end-game. :Lvl 73 Adaman Hauberk (Good Luck. This lovely armor requires the Earthen Abjuration: Body which drops off of Nidhogg and in Einherjar) :Lvl 75 Askar Korazin From Nyzul Isle Investigation floor 80. Much better than Hauberk for tanking and TPing in situations where accuracy is not an issue. :Lvl 75 Ares's Cuirass (it'll take a long commitment to salvage if you want this) :Lvl 75 Nuevo Coselete (Very versatile piece of equipment due to the two Augments that can be placed on it. Obtained as one of the final rewards for A Crystalline Prophecy.) :Lvl 75 Kirin's Osode A very good WS piece with +10 to all stats mostly of which we are concerned about the +10 str and +10 vit making this a great piece to get for Steel Cyclone :Lvl 75 Valkyrie's Breastplate Str. and vit +11, along with acc +6 and att+26. Not to mention 4 higher defense than the Kirin's Osode. This is the HQ of the Shadow Breastplate which gives Str and vit +10 acc +5 and att+25 with only 3 more defense than the Kirin's Osode. :Lvl 75 Nocturnus Mail STR/DEX/VIT+10 and ACC+12 Acceptable if you don't have Adaman Hauberk, stick with Ares's Cuirass if you don't need the ACC. Drops from Fiat Lux campaign op. :Lvl 78 Perle Hauberk STR +8 DEX +4 Accuracy +8 Attack +8 "Critical hit rate" +2% Set Haste +5% 5k Cruor to get in Abyssea it almost has the same stats as Hauberk Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 27 Hume only: Custom M Gloves or Custom F Gloves. Tarutaru only: Wonder Mitts :Lvl 30 Royal Squire's Mufflers or Gigas Bracelets (Depending on race. The accuracy on the Royal Squire's Mufflers is nice for Elvaan's. Otherwise, I would use the Gigas Bracelets) :Lvl 40 Ogygos's Bracelets Only if using Gigas Bracelets before this) :Lvl 45 Luisant Moufles :Lvl 50 Spiked Finger Gauntlets Expensive, but awesome. :Lvl 50 Enkelados's Bracelets Generally used for Weaponskills only :Lvl 54 Fighter's Mufflers If not using Enkelados's before this :Lvl 55 Fourth Division Gauntlets Accuracy +5 :Lvl 59 Sipahi Dastana STR+4 AGI+3 :Lvl 60 Pallas's Bracelets :Lvl 68 Fourth Hentzes DEF: 14 STR +3 Evasion +4 Subtle Blow +2 Set: Increases Attack :Lvl 70 Tarasque Mitts or Tarasque Mitts +1 A cheaper alternative to Spiked Finger Gauntlets. :Lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets Generally used for Weaponskills only :Lvl 72 Warrior's Mufflers Att+12 and the VIT +5 is nice for Steel Cyclone :Lvl 72 Dusk Gloves (Haste +3% Best TP gloves Bar HQ in the game) :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Mittens Used for Weaponskills only. The Slow is not nice for TP. :Lvl 78 Perle Moufles STR +4, DEX +2, Attack +10 Haste +2%, Set: Haste +5% Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or :Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers :Lvl 21 Garrison Hose (note: I am still not sure if this or the Republic Subligar would be better for DoT.) :Lvl 25 Bastokan Subligar or Republic Subligar :Lvl 45 Luisant Brayettes :Lvl 55 Royal Knight's Breeches :Lvl 58 Fighter's Cuisses :Lvl 70 Barone Cosciales/Exorcist Hose :Lvl 72 Aurum Cuisses (Great for Steel Cyclone) :Lvl 72 Dusk Trousers or the HQ- Good for Attack gear sets. :Lvl 73 Adaman Breeches Very hard to obtain. The abjuration drops off of King Behemoth and/or Odin (Monster). :Lvl 73 Bahram Cuisses WS gear only due to Slow stat. Drops from Ethniu. :Lvl 74 Warrior's Cuisses (Mostly outdated but good for some Weapon skills) :Lvl 75 Blitzer Poleyn Equipment awarded at the end of A Shantotto Ascension. :Lvl 75 Byakko's Haidate (DEX +15 and Haste +5%) The best TP legs for WAR hands down. Dropped from Byakko. A "God" in sky. :Lvl 78 Perle Brayettes DEX +5, VIT +5, Accuracy +10, Enmity +2, Haste +2, Set: Haste +5% :Lvl 85 Ravager's Cuisses +2 Att+15 haste +7% Double attack +5% Fencer +1 Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots Either dropped from Leaping Lizzy(Bounding Boots) or bought off of the AH(Leaping Boots) ::If you are unable to obtain the above, get these: :::Lvl 7 Leather Highboots :::Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :::Lvl 16 Bone Leggings :::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens :::Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :::Lvl 24 Greaves :Lvl 24 Winged Boots (same as leaping, just has some more DEF) :Lvl 34 Bastokan Greaves or Republic Greaves Nice for areas your nation doesn't control if you have the gil to burn. :Lvl 45 Luisant Sollerets :Lvl 52 Fighter's Calligae (Double Attack ~+1%) :Lvl 62 Creek M Clomps or Creek F Clomps or Marine M Boots or Marine F Boots (Tarutaru and Hume RSE2 adds a lot to the table which outweighs the +DA of AF1) :Lvl 67 'Rutter Sabatons' One of the easier, yet still great, WS boots until Ares(75) or Hecatomb(73). a warning: they come with slow+2 making it a bad TP peice :Lvl 72 'Aurum Sabatons' The '''BEST' TP boots. Attack, Accuracy, and Haste. Dropped off Tier III ZNMs. :Lvl 72 Amir Boots The combination of Acc and Att on these is very nice. Good TP build boots for WAR, but Aurums are better. :Lvl 72 Dusk Ledelsens These are generally only used when trying to obtain a high amount of Haste and are very useless on their own without other amounts of Haste, but Aurum Sabatons destroy these. :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Leggings Used for Weaponskills only. :Lvl 73 Adaman Sollerets Simliar to Amir Boots, the combination of Acc/Att makes these nice. :Lvl 74 Unicorn Leggings Good alternative TP feet for WAR (JSE, Latent is active while in White HP, only really useful if you have good mages) :Lvl 78 Perle Sollerets If you can't obtain the "Heca Feet" these are a nice alternative for ws :Lvl 85 Ravager's Calligae +2 Accuracy +7 Haste +5% Enhances Retaliation easily replaces the Aurum Sabatons. Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 :Lvl 18 Barbarian's Belt or Brave Belt (+1 version) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt :Lvl 43 Swordbelt or :Lvl 45 Vanguard Belt :Lvl 48 Life Belt :Lvl 50 Swift Belt (Use this for TP from the day you get it until the day you get a speed belt) :Lvl 55 Speed Belt (More haste than swift belt, use this or swift for TP and casting Utsusemi) :Lvl 60 Potent Belt (2 Less acc than Life belt but the STR +3 is very nice.) :Lvl 70 Warrior's Stone Obtained from Dynamis :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt Nice for weaponskills. Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 - (+1 suggested) :: Lvl 28 Invisible Mantle - (Will give the same benefits as Wolf Mantle, along with 20 cheap Invisible charges.) :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 40 Agile Mantle - (Good luck finding one at the AH. Drops from BCNM 40 Factory Rejects) :Lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 61 Amemet Mantle/''Amemet Mantle +1'' - (very good to TP in and good for WS) :Lvl 64 Smilodon Mantle/Smilodon Mantle +1 - (Excellent swap in piece for Steel Cyclone's 50% STR mod (not for TP'ing, where attack is more important. Also not recommended for Rampage.)) :Lvl 69 Psilos Mantle Decent for TP'ing if you don't have Amemet Mantle +1 or a Forager's Mantle. :Lvl 70 Charger Mantle - (Excellent for TP) :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle - (Excellent to TP in and WS) :Lvl 74 Cuchulain's Mantle - (Good for TP, expensive though) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle (Str +3, Att+ 12, Enm +3 but even the NQ is fairly expensive, the HQ is the best piece for TP and WS) Neck :Lvl 7 - Justice Badge (only if you quest it) :Lvl 7 - Wing Pendant (only if you quest it) :Lvl 21 - Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang, and highly recommended since all DD jobs will use this) :Lvl 24 - Tiger Stole - (Good for TPing in, swap in spike neck for WS.) :Lvl 33 - Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet (One of the best neck pieces to TP in all the way to 75. The accuracy on this can rarely be beat.) :Lvl 55 - Royal Guard's Collar :Lvl 56 - Merman's Gorget :Lvl 60 - Chivalrous Chain - (Good neck piece if you can't afford a PCC or need the Store TP) :Lvl 70 - Kubira Bead Necklace - Str and Dex +4 great for weaponskills get from turning in 15,000 Therion Ichor to Kilusha :Lvl 72 - (Elemental Gorgets) In the Name of Science - (Used for WS with the gorget appropriate to the weapon skill you are using. They increase fTP by 0.1 and add some accuracy to all hits of a weapon skill.) :Lvl 73 - Temperance Torque - (Use this for TP if you're dual wielding axes. See Fortitude Torque for axe/sword.) :Lvl 73 - Fortitude Torque - (The best TP neck piece if you're good on accuracy, and quite nice for Steel Cyclone. If you need high acc (axe/sword or sword/sword) you might wanna stick with PCC or Ancient Torque.) :Lvl 74 - Ancient Torque - (Very expensive, but best accuracy available in the game.) Ring A popular choice for the affluent warrior is to carry two sets of rings: one boosting accuracy, while others boost strength. The accuracy rings are used to gain enough TP to use a Weaponskill, and the strength rings are swapped in to make the weaponskill more powerful. :Lvl 14 - Courage Ring :Lvl 14 - Stamina Ring - (only if tanking) :Lvl 14 - Balance Ring ::Lvl 14 - Vision Ring - (Wearing 2 and keeping the enchantments on constantly will provide +4 acc, which gives a significant boost at this level. However, this will be more expensive in the long run than buying ordinary rings.) :Lvl 30 - Rajas Ring (This is one of the best DD ring out at the moment, however, you can only get it at the end of CoP the missions) :Lvl 34 - Venerer Ring :Lvl 35 - Jaeger Ring :Lvl 36 - Garnet Ring, Puissance Ring, Puissance Ring +1 - (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 40 - Sniper's Ring, Woodsman Ring :Lvl 49 - Ecphoria Ring - (One less accuracy from Sniper's and Woodsman, but has Store TP+1 and 100 Charges for removing Amnesia) :Lvl 50 - Ulthalam's Ring - (+4 Attack & +4 Accuracy. Very useful. One of three rings that can be chosen as the final reward upon completion of Aht Urhgan Mission 47: The Empress Crowned). :Lvl 50 - Unyielding Ring - (Excellent for tanking and for Steel Cyclone (useless if dual wielding axes)). :Lvl 54 - Sun Ring or the HQ - (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 55 - '' Lava's Ring and Kusha's Ring '' - (Combined Attack +6 Accuracy +12, however they don't give any bonus on their own.) :Lvl 57 - Toreador's Ring - (Acc+7 makes is a natural upgrade from Sniper's or Woodsman) :Lvl 65 - Headsman's Ring - (+3 Great Axe skill gives a little accuracy and attack. Considering the other options and how hard this is to obtain, there's usually better choices.) :Lvl 70 - Blood Ring - (dropped off Chigre ZNM cheap and easy to obtain only has +5 acc though) :Lvl 72 - Ruby Ring, Crimson Ring or their HQ versions - (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 74 - Flame Ring - (Slightly better than Ruby Ring - Weaponskill only) :Lvl 75 - Mars's Ring - (Use for TP and some WS, very expensive and/or hard to obtain) :Lvl 75 - Strigoi Ring - (Best WS ring but very hard to obtain) A lot of WARs find that keeping accuracy rings on helps more with Rampage, and only switch to STR Rings if they have some other form of accuracy boost available (Bard, Sushi, merits, etc.). Earring :Lvl 10 - Optical Earring -(useful only at lower levels, because anything that boosts accuracy is so rare before level 40) :Lvl 16 - Bone Earring or Bone Earring +1 :Lvl 21 - Beetle Earring +1 - (Use these until Spike at 55) :Lvl 49 - Heims Earring - (STR for ws) :Lvl 50 - Storm Loop :Lvl 55 - Fang Earring or Spike Earring - (Spike is Recommended) :Lvl 58 - Assault Earring - (While expensive, it's a great TP earring even at 75, and beats STR earrings on some WS too.) :Lvl 61 - Minuet Earring - (Stats are very nice if you have a BRD in your party.) :Lvl 63 - Merman's Earring :Lvl 67 - Triumph Earring/Triumph Earring +1 - (Would be used for strictly weapon skills, but is normally expensive. Buy if you have the gil to blow.) :Lvl 67 - Vampire Earring - (Great WS earrings during nighttime. Best for Steel Cyclone) :Lvl 70 - Fowling Earring :Lvl 72 - Suppanomimi - (Enhances Dual Wield Effect and +5 to Sword skill is nice if you are offhanding a Joyeuse or Ridill. Hoever not suited for WS unless you are using a sword in your main hand.) :Lvl 72 - Ethereal Earring :Lvl 75 - Brutal Earring - (Enhances Double Attack and Store TP +1, useful both for TP and WS, although Warrior's Charge will make it useless on Steel Cyclone. One of the best melee earrings for most weapons.) :Lvl 75 - Aesir Ear Pendant - (Att+7 and Conserve TP. Very good WS earring, occasionally returns 30+ TP on WS. Requires completion of the ToAU storyline.) Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres, modified by many others.